


Namesake

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: New parents Cyclonus and Tailgate invite and old friend to meet their newest additions.





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for my sister, all domestic fluff <3

Cyclonus was like an immovable tent over the tiny form of his partner, the little blue form that was Tailgate curled up comfortably under the shadow of his much greater bulk. The tiny mech was bundled up in a nest of blankets and pillows taller than he was. His focus was hardly on the softness or shade however, as he poked a gentle finger into one of the bundles he was holding.

"Boop."

The sparklings fat cheek squished as he pushed it, the little mech sleeping right through the touch without interruption. Cyclonus watched it all with a smile. The calm was a far cry from the panic of the morning, and he took it all in gratefully.

"Boop."

Tailgate switched over to the second mech swaddled in his arms, speaking softly as he poked at each of their cheeks in turn. Cyclonus only settled deeper beside their nest. Had he smaller fingers, he would have been tempted to do the same. The bitlets were almost comically round and chubby, their tiny bodies still soft to the touch, and with swaddling all could be seen was their sweet faces. Neither looked more like one parent or the other. Both were a perfect blend of the two of them; their colors soft blues and grays that would take on more detail as they aged.

A soft knock on the door made them stop, and he instinctively encircled his arms around his tiny mate. A familiar tapping put him at ease.

"I'd imagine that's Whirl. Are you ready?"

Tailgate nodded, and Cyclonus left to open the front door, leaving the bedroom for the first time since he'd let Ratchet in many hours before. A few creaks from stiff joints marked his lack of motion, but he was too preoccupied to care. Opening the door with an EM pulse, he was greeted by a mountain of gift wrap. Perplexed, he stopped dead, only for a familiar optic to poke out and give him a mouthless smile. Already stuffed arms pulled him into a hug, sending a few packages to the ground.

"Hiya, _daddy_."

Cyclonus sighed, returning the hug carefully. "You promised you wouldn't say that."

"Had to. At least once." Whirl teased, pulling back with his still mischievous eye smile. Cyclonus smiled back, too content to argue. He picked up the boxes that had fallen as Whirl helped himself inside, plopping the rest of his armful down on the counter. It was upon closer inspection Cyclonus realized the gift wrap covering the presents was tattered and covered in tape, and in some cases didn't even cover the items inside. No doubt, Whirl had tried to package these himself, claws and all.

"Awful quiet." The other mech noted, looking around and failing to try and be calm about it.

"They're sleeping. We'd like to keep it that way." Cyclonus assured, stacking the mountain of gifts more neatly when one caught his optics. "Is this... a flame thrower?"

Whirl nodded, not looking back at him. "Tiniest one I could find. They'll probably be big enough to have it attached once they're upgrade aged."

"I am _not_  putting a flamethrower on my sparklings-"

"Well duh, not until they've figured out the blades I bought. But we can arrange all that later."

Cyclonus thought better of arguing while Whirl was clearly revving to get going. Putting the questions gifts aside, he led the way to the bedroom, noting an immediate change in body language. Whirl almost seemed to creep his way down the hallway, long spindly limbs stepping light and careful to avoid even making a sound against the floor. There was a touch of instinctive doubt eating at him as he beckoned him through the bedroom door, but his common sense quickly squished it. There was no one he trusted more.

"Hi Whirl!" Tailgate piped up, just quiet enough to avoid disturbing the sparklings. He looked almost comically small in his plush nest.

"You don't look like you're about to explode any more." Whirl replied quickly, but his tone didn't match. His optic was locked on the swaddled bundles, and his claws opened and closed nervously. "So there really were two of them?"

"Both born this morning." Cyclonus answered, moving in to kneel beside his mate. There was a wordless gesture for Whirl that it was okay to approach, and he did so on the opposite side, kneeling on shaking legs. "Drift and Ratchet left just a little while ago. We haven't called the others yet, but I imagined you would want a first look."

"Both mechs?" He choked out, optic fogging up with what they knew was overwhelming emotion.

"Mhmm." Tailgate affirmed, tilting both bundles so they faced the new Cybertronian. Both stirred at the jostling, but just enough to crack open blue and red optics. "We named this one Hailstorm." A slightly more blue face poked out at the new mech from thick blankets before yawning and returning to sleep. "And this one.."

The purplish newborn sneezed and looked up with confused optics.

"We named Whirlwind."

For the first time in his life, Cyclonus saw an unrestricted flash of emotion seize Whirl. His voice was choked and his optic damp when he spoke.

"Like me?"

"Like you." Cyclonus said softly, watching Whirl look at the bitlet like he was the most precious thing on earth.

"I... I um..."

Claws wiped away traitorous tears before he found his voice again.

"I brought you presents!"

"Presents?" Tailgate asked, thoroughly distracted. Cyclonus knew it to be an easy out of his emotions for the other mech, but he let it slide.

"Sure! I don't really know what a sparkling needs so I grabbed everything that looked important, but I'm sure I covered all the bases. Even got a few bottles of the good stuff in there for the two of you."

Cyclonus gave him a flat look.

"Whirl, Tailgate will be nursing, he can't have high grade."

"You can."

"I'm not going to."

Tailgate looked between both mecha as they talked, all but giggling to himself. He'd seen this meeting going something like this, and to be proven right made him feel very smart.

"Knew you'd say that. Brought some boring drinks for you anyway."

"Why would you buy them then?" Cyclonus asked in disbelief as Whirl got up, his previous softness forgotten.

"Because I thought at least once, after the birth of your sparklings, you'd want to have some fun. Silly me. Let me get them poured."

Tailgate giggled some more as Whirl disappeared down the hall to their kitchen, and the sounds of messy rummaging were immediately apparent. Sighing, Cyclonus followed, wondering if he was ready for the whole of their former team to descend on their home.

The sound of shattering glass told him no.


End file.
